Agents of SHEILD - Amazing Grace
by Tis-Is-Fussle14
Summary: A hacker, releasing unencrypted information about centipede that the team could only hope to possess, information about those who took Coulson information about how to get Coulson back. Find and detain that was the mission. The team pictured a Skye type person living out of a van or bad apartment. They did not expect this. (A.U from episode 10) rating may change. R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – THIS STORY IS AU EPISODE 10 ON, IT TAKES PLACE 2 WEEKS AFTER EPISODE 10 WHICH I AM PLACING ON FRIDAY DECEMBER 6 2013 FOR TIMELINE PURPOSES. OH I AM ALSO MAKING COULSONS 'TAHITI' TIME ABOUT A YEAR AND FIVE TO SIX MONTHS TO FIT IRONMAN 3 IN BEFORE THE HAPPENINGS OF THE FIRST AGENTS OF S.H.E.I.L.D. EPISODE WHICH I AM PLACING AT LIKE JUNE MAYBE JULY. THIS IS NOT A CROSS OVER STORY, I MAY HOWEVER CONTINUE WITH MY OC'S IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION. THAT MAYBE FUN. (Chapter subject to slight change as I have yet to see Captain America 2 and am working with little knowledge of the plot as to avoid spoilers.)**_

* * *

**OPERATION: AMAZING GRACE **

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Mobile Command Unit**

**Lab**

**_3 Days 8 Hours and 23 Minutes Until_**

**_00:00 Christmas Day_**

A hacker, releasing unencrypted information about centipede, something not even Skye had done, that the team could only hope to possess, information about those who took Coulson information about how to get Coulson back. Find and detain that was the mission. The team pictured a Skye type person living out of a van or bad apartment. They had not expected what they found. It was a kid, sixteen at the youngest to nineteen at the most. A teen dressed in clothes one would expect for the winter months in Russia. A kid who had previously ordered Grant to fetch him coffee and asked him what took so long in a faded accent that the team could not immediately place, European they knew exact region not so much. Apparently the entire mission had been orchestrated by the kid and that set everyone on edge.

"He's a Kid." Skye said once again unable to wrap her head around the teen's age. At the look given to her by _temporary_ lead Agent Hand, Ward took a step closer so he could whisper into his rookie's ear. Clearly Skye didn't realize the trouble she was getting herself into at the moment.

"Stop Skye," He growled and she pushed him away.

"No Grant he is a kid. That information, it is non-existent he knows too much for him to happen upon this information while hacking somewhere, If it was that easy I would have found it weeks ago when A.C asked me too." Skye said the mention of Coulson sobering up the team in a second.

"Hello, Agents of secret government organizations that work their names to spell out names of outdated armor and who lock me in joyfully padded airplane rooms then proceed to discuss my motives. I would be happy to divulge information if one would discuss these matters with me." A laughing voice came from the feed of the interrogation room where the sixteen year old was lounged back in a seemingly comfortable position. If one where to look close enough with a well trained eye focusing in on the right places they would see a tense muscle here a tick of moment there showing how the teen was truthfully anything but. Small cramped spaces with trained assassins were never good situations to be in.

"You, Agent…" Head began pointing at Fitz and leaving the rest of her sentence out. The team inwardly groaned at their new supervisors mindset to only learn to name of those level nine and higher in S.H.E.I.L.D the only one she addressed by name was May and it was usually in a derogatory tone.

"Leo Fitz, Ma'am." Leo said ever the agent he was trained to be at the academy. Moving his arm to cut of the whispered rant of Jemma who at the moment was cursing the woman who couldn't learn the name of agents she almost killed.

"Yes, yes, Agent Fitz, you will do the interrogation. You understand this babble right." She said pointing to the information the teen had on him when apprehended.

"The majority of it, I don't read whatever language this is, the math is math however." He said and she nodded before turning to leave.

"Agent Head, with all due respect Fitz is not a field agent if something goes south…" Ward said he was fixed with a glare by the younger male but brushed it off. Normal sixteen year olds do not drabble in government secrets, and if they do they are taking part in child's place compared to the teen in the interrogation room at the moment. Skye was right, the teen had a secret and incase said secret was deadly he did not want an unarmed or untrained agent in that room.

"Then watch the screen Agent. Do not tell me you don't have faith in your team." Head said trying to turn the team in on itself. To her this team was unnecessary, and without Coulson to vouch for them they were a bunch of misfits she would take great joy in disbanding.

"It is not faith in our team that is lacking rather faith in your ability to manage said team. The teen is a wildcard an unarmed agent with little to no hand combat training is a liability if this goes south." May commented and Head spun around to glare at the other woman.

"I am sorry Agent May I had not noticed you, thought you were busy 'driving the bus'." Head said before leaving taking the last word on the matter. Leo opened his mouth to protest as soon as she was down the hall but had said protest die in his throat when Jemma took his arm and shook her head.

"They are trying to protect you." She whispered.

"I don't need protection."

Interrogation Room

3 Days 8 Hours and 13 Minutes Until

00:00 Christmas Day

"Agent Leo Fitz, a pleasure, I was sure it would be either Agents Grant Ward or Melinda May coming along with that lovely Senior Agent you all picked up Agent Veronica Head, Hello Veronica. So let me guess what you all have so far, that would be little more than my profile right. Cocky and lucky sixteen year old bastard who has high intelligence but very little amount of danger involved when making contact. I would be a level three would I not, on S.H.E.I.L.D's long list of 'bad guys'? Intelligence is always undervalued is it not Leo, Never considered as important as brute strength. I agree however, that you are every bit the government agent Grant Ward is. Different yes, but difference is good. Tell me did he object you walking unarmed into an interrogation room with a suspect you have met once and that was on good terms. In case you wondered Leo, I could kill you nineteen different ways, using the pen you have hidden in your front right vest pocket, before you could even reach the taser you have in your back left pants pocket." The sixteen year old began his monologue as soon as he heard the door open and saw the agent who would be interrogating him.

Inwardly he was laughing at the sheer idiocy of the teams head agent, this was a bad decision and by the way the agent walked into the room the teen could tell not even Agent Fitz was comfortable with the current arrangement. Then and again that may be because he just threatened said agent. The sixteen year old sighed, in a way that most would call bored, and moved his legs from their place on the table sitting up straight.

"But here is the thing Leo, I really don't feel like it today," Placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward a bit.

"Killing you I mean. Not really a killing day. I save that for Wednesday helps me get over the lag. So why don't we talk. I wish your partner Simmons had joined us, you do engineering, she is a biochemist am I right. You see since you two made that fun little stabilizing gun of yours I have been enthralled. Then you're little pet hacker's play with the Eye had me hooked like it would any old grouper. Amazing work on both accounts truly, but that gun," he let out a low whistle. "and with only a day to complete, I applaud you, and I would love to pick your brain on that. But it is not I who get to do the brain picking unfortunately. It is your agency who intercepted me not the other way around, which is good news, for you at least. So tell me, what knowledge where you sent to pick my brain on." The teen stopped but Fitz though his eyes lit up at the mention of the weapon and the girl he did not take the bait given, new tactic, the sixteen year old thought.

"Agent Coulson I presume is what you're interested in, or Centipede in general Reina, Po, the _Clairvoyant_ such a showy name for such a asshole of a guy_. _Back to Coulson though,I can't help but wonder why one agent is worth that much to S.H.E.I.L.D. After all they already brought him back to life once. Tampering in things they should truly just leave alone. Terrorist groups with lovely red heads to boot, circus freaks with good aim, multi-billionaires, cap-sicles, portals to other worlds where Norse god legends appear though, though I must admit their response to that was interesting to say the least, with all the things they have their hands in death is just another part of a very long exceedingly complex list." The teen pushed hoping this would mandate the required reaction. The twitch of Fitz hand told him that he had and he smiled to himself.

"He is," Fitz protested moving to slam his hands on the table in a mirrored effect from Agent Ward.

"Excuse me, who is what?" The teen asked with an uninterested smirk.

"Agent Coulson is worth it and four…" Fitz began and the teen's smirk grew, and the mouse gets the cheese, too easy.

"four seconds, Don't tell me you believe that shit story Leo, please, I _know_ you are more intelligent than that I have seen your file after all. Tahaa or was it Tahiti, I think Tahiti, anyway unimportant tell me Leo could Phil, it alright if I call him Phil. Or maybe I should call him A.C that is what your lovely pet hacker Skye calls him, the one who hacked the eye, yes…" The teen continued to pour salt on the wound and the agent's face turned dark.

"His name is Agent Coulson" He practically growled and the teen sat up a bit straighter. This was fun.

"Okay then Agent Coulson it is, after six months was it, in Tahiti should not someone be able to give more information than the _magical_ properties of the island, no matter how _magical_ the place. I doubt he has ever told you any more information on the island has he other than its _magical_ properties. Why do you think that Po and Regina were interested in him in the first place? I will give you a hint it had nothing to do with his thoughts on Tahiti tourism. He at this moment is more than likely either being tortured or experimented on." The look that crossed the agents face was one of terror before it was masked by a schooled expression of indifference. The man was going to crack soon just a few more correctly place jabs.

"Or maybe It is an off rotation day where he just gets used as a punching bag for no other reason than one of the guards got a bit bored and had a bit too much free time on their hand. That happens only once a week though so, Experimented is probably the most likely option of the three. When mortal men are impaled with_ magical_ glow sticks and live to tell the tale the wrong people tend to take notice Agent Fitz. People like the Clairvoyant, Red Room and of course our best friend Big Brother. As one might guess they are dangerous when placed together. I can help you find him. Save him, destroy the majority of the operations main base. It really isn't all that complicated when you know where to start digging." The teen smirked, point and match, sometimes this was too easy.

"You have a price." Fitz said though that was the words of whoever was on the other side of the com-set in his left ear, Agent May if the teen had to take an educated guess.

"A small one I assure you. I can get your man because my man is close enough. However, if my man saves your man there goes the cover you see. All I ask is that when this is over, when you get your agent back, my man gets protected." He said and that sobered the agent who gave away the positioning of his team with a glance at the door.

"They must earn protection; they are not going to be given it." Fitz said, He knew it was May was speaking into the com set now. He had studied speech patterns though hacking com sets before long enough to know who was talking when.

"Agent May, I am not asking for a hand out. They will earn their protection and then some." He said and Fitz twitched as if a huge secret was found out.

"Flesh colored com-set right ear connected to a secure place your team is hiding, most likely the closest quarters, Wards am I correct, so you did not walk in here without back up. Please Agent Leo Fitz, do not insult my intelligence."

"I can promise nothing. At the end of the mission if they are as good as you suggest I foresee no issue with them receiving their protection. However, the agency doesn't want Coulson; they want to have intel on centipede."

"Your agency and your team see differently on the matters."

"Yes,"

"I will handle intellect my inside man will handle the extraction. We will in time for him to be on board sleeping like a babe when Christmas rolls around."

* * *

**A/N - There is the first chapter, I hope you enjoied it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of the marvel universe. **

**Chapter 2:**

Ward's Quarters

3 Days 8 Hours and 33 Minutes Until

00:00 Christmas Day

_"__Agent Leo Fitz, a pleasure, I was sure it would be either Agents Grant Ward or Melinda May coming along with that lovely S.O Veronica Head, Hello Veronica." _Ward's hand gripped at his gun holster there was a tone in the kids voice that set alarms off in Ward's head. Something was off, a sideward glance at May told him she was thinking the same thing. This kid was going to prove to be quite the problem.

_"__I would be a level three would I not, on S.H.E.I.L.D's long list of 'bad guys'? Intelligence is always undervalued is it not Leo, Never considered as important as brute strength. I agree however, that you are every bit the government agent Grant Ward is. Different yes, but difference is good." _ That stung, even now almost a month after the mission Ward couldn't help but know he had thought little of his mission partner going in. In intellect surely few could match Fitz but a field assignment was different. Or at least he thought it was. He still remembered that it was Fitz who made sure both got out of there in time. It was also a jab at Agent Head who had sent the two on said mission. What was the kids play?

"He is trying to play you Fitz. Keep your cool. He wants you to trip up." Ward said even though he could hear the silent expression of 'I know' from the only other male agent on the plane. The interrogation was more like a wayward math problem for the teen. Trying to find the right combination of intel to make Fitz bite. Ward was happy to say that Fitz kept his cool a lot longer than many field agents Ward had come across would be able to. And those people had interrogation training at a level Fitz did not. Then the teen talked about Simmons and though Ward knew the kid was stuck in interrogation he still took a step closer to the scientist. He noted May shift ever so slightly as well, Skye was more bold and grabbed the Biochemists hand. When Skye was brought up the hacker barely even flinched.

Then the teen poured a vat of salt on a very open wound for the team, Coulson. _"Phil, it alright if I call him Phil right, Or maybe A.C…" _the clipped answer that followed raised even May's respect for the research agent. The fact he showed no outward signs of flinching when the kid brought up the fact Agent Coulson was possibly being tortured raised the field agent's level of respect ever so higher.

"Tahiti, A.C…" Skye said softly.

"He didn't," May began before a sharp look from Ward had her rephrase that, "doesn't believe the Tahiti story. It is quite loose really." She continued.

"Is it possible," Simmons asked not tearing her eyes from the screen. "That Coulson is being…" She turned to the other two, S.H.E.I.L.D conditioning taught her worse case scenarios and even had simulation days but Jemma Simmons lived in the world of holographic computers and biochemistry. Knowing and hearing were two different things in this case. After all she knew at the Academy as a research agent she would have a level of safety, she also knew Coulson would not be given that benefit.

"Hey Jem," Skye's voice was soft as she addressed the young woman. "A.C will be fine." The word will was not lost on any agent's ears but they took it anyways. Sentiment was always welcomed on hard days.

"Fitz" Simmons said being the second to note but first to react to the man's presence. May having assisted the agent once again in interrogation, therefore, she knew exactly when he left and entered the room. Ward suggested the team move to the lab where Agent Head was sure to go after their heads. Fitz, Simmons, and Skye obeyed but May grabbed his wrist before he was able to follow.

"Can you call his bluff?" She asked and Ward looked after the three other plane occupants seeing them a good enough distance away he turned back.

"No, he's good." Ward sighed, he didn't want to admit it but whatever game the kid was playing he and his team where a few days late and a few dollars short.

"Too good, he was fishing for a catfish." May whispered and Ward's facial expression slipped for one moment at the seemingly outrageous idiom. "What," he asked and May fought the urge to roll her eyes at the man before her.

"I've seen the footage of Romanoff doing it and so have you. Pushing and pushing till she finds a sore enough spot to slip though. Fitz went in there and was played like a fiddle."

"Now May,"

"I'm not saying he did not conduct himself well, kid did good for the fact he was more than likely never trained, but he was not in control of that interrogation and we both know it." May said her voice dropping so it was more a growl than anything else. Ward looked at her with concern in his eyes before nodding.

"We are all worried for him May. But Skye was," he began before correcting himself. "_Is_ right, Coulson _is_ stronger than we give him credit for. He _will_ pull though in the end. You know that better than anyone."

"A mission with intellect given to us by a wild card got us in this mess in the first place." May reminded him her voice dangerously low.

"It also got that _agent_" Ward said stressing the word. "killed. Mike Peterson risked his life for Coulson something not one of us, his handpicked wonder team, did." He said and May's face softened slightly before hardening again. He moved to walk away before deciding not to end the conversation that way.

"We will be prepared this time, and watching all attempts at contact." Ward said turning to leave. May followed soon after.

Agent Head was in the lab as expected and was in the process of berating Fitz explaining how a man down in S.H.E.I.L.D was a man lost. There were no recon missions in situations like this. Though she did note acceptance of the kids offer, for no other reason than the amount of Intel the inside man must have had. After her speech she left the room and Ward followed her into the hallway.

"Ma'am, Coulson…" He began but was cut off with a hand in his direction.

"Agent, hear me and hear me clear because no matter what you're ranking I will not say this again. No one agent is that important." She said before moving to walk away.

"Agent Coulson is."

"S.H.E.I.L.D will not be sending any of our agents into a suicide mission for one agent, Coulson or not."

* * *

**Interrogation Room **

**3 Days 10 Hours and 33 Minutes Until**

**00:00 Christmas Day**

_"__One shot back of head, Bang You're dead, I have killed you." A musical voice thick with an accent rang though the snow buried forest, its pitch to high and its owner to innocent to say those words in any way but child's play. This wasn't child's play however, he needed to remember that. His head shot up and he searched for the voices owner but came up blank. There was no one around him. A glance forward showed a large armored truck coming his way telling him that he was to be brought back to the one place he did not want to return, base._

_He had little choice in the matter however, at age seven he stood no chance against the armed and trained guards that picked him up. When they got back to base he expected to go back into his 'room' but instead they brought him to a completely white room with one table, the men pressed him next to the other four children. Specifically a large, in comparison to the other children, pre-teen that seemed to tower over everyone else but still had a shake to his hands, the men began speaking in a language the seven year old did not understand before they turned and left. Moving away from the rest of the children he resisted the urge to cry out like two of the children down the line where. _

_It was almost twenty minutes before the door opened again and a man the seven year old had never seen before entered the room. Dark hair cut short and a black Kevlar suit with multiple weapons visible. He almost looked like an army man but the twisted grin on his face ruined that image. Behind him a girl who had to be no more than six. She had white blonde hair that was pulled into a high bun and clear blue doe eyes. Her nose was slightly crooked and her cheeks bright red. She wore a white snow suit much like the one every other kid wore and stood at attention scanning the other children until her eyes fell on his. _

_"__See the face of your killer," The man said and not one child reacted at the statement. The girl was pushed forward a bit too forcefully but despite a jolt forward stayed on her feet and kept staring forward at the children. _

_"__Boy at the end stand," She said her voice still soft and high pitched the seven year old did as asked and the two where led out of the room behind them they heard gun shots signaling the death of the three other children. _

His head shot up and he searched for a gun, as his surroundings came into focus he realized he was in no immediate danger, rather in an interrogation room. Not that the interrogation room was safe. It just wasn't the compound and for that he was grateful. 'Everything will work out fine' he reminded himself as he took in a deep breath. Trust the plan, the plan would work.

The plan had to work. He had tried everything else, disappearing didn't work. One could not go off the grid when they were running from those who wrote the grid. They had tried it once, and paid a heavy price for it. S.H.E.I.L.D would be their best shot, it had worked for others. Hell, even if they were considered prisoners it would be better than the compound at this point anything was better than the compound. Throw in a suicide mission to save an agent who was probably already half dead and there you go, one crazy ass hair-brained plan he hoped would work. The door opened again and Fitz walked back in and tossed him a silver bracelet. Momentarily he wondered how long it had been since the interrogation, how long was he asleep. He brushed off the thought and looked up.

"Tracking bracelet," The teen said before letting his face fall into an easy smile. "You don't trust me," he said in a sweeter voice before hardening it once again, "good, I knew you were a quick learn. Let's begin."

* * *

**A/N - There is chapter two. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please Review. :) **


End file.
